


Life is Sleep, Death the Awakening

by mcwap



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Life is Sleep Death the Awakening, Your Nightmare My Playground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwap/pseuds/mcwap
Summary: Your nightmare is my playground.





	1. Chapter 1

Blue moonlight stream through the trees, creating a mythical feel to the forest. Among the dark foliage float lights; brilliant, white lights. They hang, unattached to anything, leading the way to a clearing filled with wondrous glowing blue flowers. Beyond the light, darkness and a thick fog. The fog stays just outside the light's reach, as if it doesn't want to reveal itself and be contaminated by the light. A heavy silence fills the forest, as if the trees themselves are holding their breath. For what? Who knows.  
The silence is broken by the soft crunch of leaves and the patter of footsteps.  
A young man walks down the lighted path, wide eyes staring about him curiously. He turns, head lifted to examine the lights. Suddenly, he enters the clearing and gasps as his gaze falls onto the blue flowers. His curiosity takes over and he rushes to them, examining them in wonder.  
He wasn't paying attention to anything else around him, his attention fully captured.  
Until he heard a soft, melodic, feminine voice calls out from behind him, "Taehyung-ah."  
Taehyung turns, and his mouth falls open. Standing before him is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She stands there in a red gown that pools at her feet. A black, nearly see through cloak rests upon her shoulders, its cowl pulled over her head and covers most of her face. All he can see is rose red lips, fair skin, a dainty nose, and black, wavy hair falling down her shoulders. To say that Taehyung was in a daze would be an understatement. Nothing seemed to exist anymore. Just that woman.  
She parted her lips, calling his name softly, "Taehyung-ah."  
"Mmhm?" Taehyung replied dreamily.  
"Taehyung," She said again, this time with urgency in her voice.  
Taehyung was startled out of his daze at the woman's next words.  
"Your brothers are in danger," her voice raising with each word until she yelled out, "run!"  
Without any further urging, Taehyung turned and ran down the path he came from. The lights flickering as he passes.  
The fog slowly comes creeping in, no longer afraid of the light.  
The woman stands in the clearing, watching the young man as he stumbles slightly as the fog overtakes him and he can no longer see the path before him.  
A smirk flits its way onto the woman's red lips.

Their dorm. There it is. Taehyung will be safe once he's inside. His band members will be safe. They should be asleep now. Only he was up. He had gotten hungry and was grabbing a snack when the lights outside had distracted him; called out to him, begging him to come. But he shouldn't have left. What if something happened while he was out?  
After kicking off his shoes, Taehyung opened the first door, Jungkook's door. The maknae was there, sprawled out on his bed. A hand lazily scratched his exposed stomach. Taehyung closed the door with a soft sigh before going to the next room.  
Hoseok and Jimin's room. Slowly, he opened the door. He couldn't quite see so he walked in. There was Hoseok on his bed, covers wrapped around him tightly. On the other bed, Jimin was buried in his blankets, asleep.  
Taehyung suppressed a giggle as he backed out of the room, shutting the door softly. Tipping toeing across the hall, he slowly opened the next door and crept in. Jin lay on his side, turned away from the doorway. His covers had fallen and he looked cold. Taehyung, being the good friend, crept forward. He reached across Jin to grab the blankets but froze.  
Without warning, he launched himself backwards, fear written on his face, pushing Jin in the process. Jin fell from the bed with a thud. Taehyung slowly crept around. There his hyung lay, eyes wide and unseeing. Blood trickled from his mouth. An ugly red line slashed across his throat.  
"No," Taehyung gasped as he sat bolt upright in bed. Morning light streaming through the window. Taehyung caught his breath, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Quickly, he wiped at his eyes and slowed his breathing.  
"Just a dream," he tried to console himself with those words repeated over and over again.  
Then he noticed it. There was something in the bed, under the covers. It made a lump by his legs, and his legs felt wet.  
With a little hesitation, he threw back the covers.  
There, staring him in the eyes was his own wide eyes. No longer filled with curiosity and wonder. His lips slightly parted, blood at the corners. And where his neck should be, nothing but blood.  
Taehyung scrambled backwards, a silent scream never leaving his wide mouth.

Taehyung sat up, sweat soaking his forehead and tears staining his cheeks. Frantically, he lifted his covers. No head.  
Quickly, he sprung out of bed and ran to his door. The slam when he opened it was load enough to wake the whole building. But he didn't care.  
He sprinted from room to room, finding no one there.  
A chocked sob escaped his lips.  
Then he felt arms wrap around him and a soft, kind voice in his ear, "Taehyung-ah, what's wrong? Are you sick?"  
Taehyung shook his head as he turned and buried his face in Jin's shoulder.  
"Just a nightmare," Taehyung hoarsely whispered.


	2. I See Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't all BTS. I'm going to make it original and fandom. What ever inspires me and helps me in this story. Though all of the chapters are going to be stand alone.
> 
> And wait for more news from me. A video will be out some point in the next few months that has to do with dreams.

He shouldn't be there. Eight year olds don't belong on that battle field. But there he was, Danny stood amidst bullets flying past, but he didn't care, couldn't care. This wasn't real. He had gone to bed at home, snug in his space themed blankets on his bed. Safe inside his own room. Then how could he be standing here amidst the fire, watching a man's back as he protects an innocent child?  
Danny tried to call out for help, but the words caught in his throat.  
All around him he heard screams of pain and aguish, and nothing else. It was as if the bullets and explosions had gone silent. And all that was left was the sounds of people dying in incredible pain.  
In front of him, the man got the kid to safety. It was then that Danny could catch a glimpse of the man's face. And one word finally escaped Danny's lips, loud a clear yet filled with terror.  
"Daddy!"  
The man turned, eyes widening as he rushed forward, gathering his son into his arms.  
"Danny, what are you doing here? You can't be here."  
Danny searched his father's face, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He let out a sob, "Daddy, I'm scared. I don't know what's going on."  
His father held him close to his chest then, comforting his son. "It's going to be okay, I've got you." He pulled away, smiling at his son, "You're safe with me."  
And then the explosion.

Danny watched in horror, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.  
His father, the strongest man Danny would ever know, lies on the ground, a silent scream on his lips and a lone tear running down his cheek. Flames licked up the man's body, but he did not move, couldn't move. He was already dead, protecting his son.

A scream woke him in the dead of night. His eyes flew open, panic and terror clawing at his heart and another scream tore from his lips. He thrashed about, trying to free himself from the covers as he screamed out, "Dad! Daddy!"  
Suddenly, his bedroom door flew open, but Danny couldn't see, too caught up in his panic.  
Strong arms embraced him, pulling him into the gentlest of hugs.  
And a voice whispered over and over again, "Dad's got you, you're safe with me."  
And Danny clung on to him as though his life depended on it. And he sobbed, struggling to breath.  
It took awhile, with calm words from his father, Danny finally calmed down and his eyelids grew heavy.  
Before falling asleep again, the little boy looked up at his father and whispered, "Daddy, don't go to war. I don't want you to die."  
And he fell asleep, protected from his nightmares by the man who held him.

A few months later, summer had fully come. But this day was raining, and appropriately so.  
Danny stood with his mother, who held his little baby sister in her arms and cried softly, and his older brother, standing there with a brave face. A soldier came to them and handed his mother a folded flag. Tears mixed with the rain, wetting the flag. She hugged it to her chest.  
His brother couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and he let them fall as he hugged their mother, both in comfort and seeking comfort.  
Danny could not shed more then a few tears. But when the guns had gone off in salute, he flinched. But that went unnoticed by the other grievers.

From that day on, Danny shut himself off from the rest of the world, to protect the world from himself.


	3. Melinoe

One minute you're standing with friends, having the time of your life. You're in a festival. Loud noises and bright colors swirl around. Games and rides are all set up. Your friends and you have already played a few games and were taking a break to find food. The smell of fried goodness fills the air. It's hard to decide what to eat, seriously, it's impossible, it all looks so good and smells even better.  
After a while, you decided to eat funnel cake, classic. At this moment, you've just finished. Your friends are laughing about something but you didn't quite catch it, somethings bothering. A feeling. Like there's a cold hand pressed against the back of your neck. Slowly, you turn, not sure what to expect. But no ones there. Though fog is creeping into the festival. Curious, you get up to check out the fog.  
Cautiously, you make your way until you are engulfed in fog. You look back, only to see fog. You call out to your friends but are met with silence. Still, you go forward. As you walk, soft music begins. It's sweet and gentle yet has a certain excitement to it, drawing you in.  
Suddenly, you're on a cliff, crashing waves and roaring sea below. But you're not on the edge. No, you're at a safe distance away to watch the beauty. But it's not the ocean that steals your breath, it's the woman standing on the edge of the cliff.  
You don't know where, you swear you've never seen her before. You wouldn't have been able to forget her if you had met.  
She wears a red dress that flows in the wind, her shoulders are bare. Black hair flutters in the wind, gently coming across her face a bit. Red lips form a small smile.  
Then she's gone.

You bolt up, heart beating fast. A flush covers your cheeks.  
It was all a dream, you're in bed. Outside, the trees are turning red and gold. Not to mention, you live nowhere near the ocean. You swear to yourself, you won't forget that dream, that woman. But some things are just meant to slip away from us, for the time being.


	4. Alien Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up in an unknown places and meets Kim Taehyung. He shows her exactly where they are. Or as much as he's able to.

The first thing I realize when I wake is that, I was not in my bed. Though whatever I am lying on is incredibly soft. The next thing I realize, it is very warm, and muggy. The air is heavy as if with a fine mist.  
Slowly, I open my eyes, blinking away the sleep. Above me, a canopy of emerald green. I think I see a snake slither through the tree branches way far up. It may have taken me a moment to realize this wasn't normal. After all, I'm from Minnesota, where it's white most of the year. This scene is only something I've seen in movies or dreams.  
After a moment, I get up. If I'm stuck here, wherever here is, I may as well check out the place, maybe find something that will give me a clue as to where I am, or find someone who can tell what's happening.  
The ground is covered in a soft green moss, tree roots arching up out of it every once in a while. Giant fern leaves lean over, blocking my path. I move one aside, keeping an eye out for snakes. I hear the jungle has a lot of dangerous snakes. I'm not a fan.  
After a while, I honestly have no idea how long I had been walking, the light never changes. The sun should travel across the sky, the shadows it casts change with its position in the sky. But here, the light never moves and the shadows don't seem to follow any rule that made sense. I swear, there aren't even any shadows, but that's impossible. So I have no idea how long I had been walking but I swear it has been hours. I am hungry and sweaty. And just as I am giving up hope, a clearing appears. And from the clearing, I hear a voice. A deep voice. But I can't understand what he's saying.  
I step forward only to find a person, back to me, talking to a squirrel on his shoulder.  
"Excuse me," I spoke up.  
He stops talking as soon as the first sound was out of my mouth. He turns slowly to look at me. We make eye contact, his eyes are wide in astonishment. I can imagine mine are too. I recognize him. He is Kim Taehyung of BTS, but what the hell is he doing here? And where is everybody else? Anybody else?  
"Hello?" he tentatively asks.  
"Are you alone?"  
He nods.  
I let out a frustrated breath of air and for the first time, take a look around the clearing. The clearing isn't that big, but creates something almost like a lawn. And I realize, behind some of the foliage, there's a square, gray building. Just standing there.  
I point to the building and ask Taehyung, "Your home?"  
"Yes," he replies quickly, then frowns. "No."  
I look at him, confused. He shrugs, furrowing his brow, then he sighs in frustration.  
"Here, home," he finally says. "Can't leave."  
"Why?"  
He shrugs. "Just no," he replies stubbornly.  
This is starting to worry me, so I say, "We have to go!" He looks confused and I pause to think. Then, in Korean, I say, "Let's go."  
Suddenly, Taehyung grabs my hand and begins running. Confused and slightly scared, I follow.  
As we run, I notice him looking around, as if he's scared of something.  
Again, with my limited Korean, very limited Korean, I ask, "You okay?"  
Taehyung doesn't break stride as he looks back at me, as if he's run this path many times. And when he looks back, I can see the clear fear in his eyes.  
"The dark, it's bad," he says. And now I'm freaking out. Why is it bad? Are there man made evil slugs, like something out of The Maze Runner? And then he says, "Going to be very bad."  
And after that, we run in silence.  
And then, suddenly, without warning, we run out of the jungle and into something so bizarre, it's terrifying.  
We are in a room, sort of. The jungle is right at our backs. But before us is something very much man made, or something made.  
To the right and left, there are walls made of one giant mirror each. Opposite us is a thick metal wall, I'm assuming it's thick because it's metal. And at our feet, water. But it's not water. It has the consistency of water but it looks like melted metal. I peel my eyes away from the floor and look again at the opposite wall. There's a door, it's almost the same color as the wall, but more opaque, there's definitely a light coming from behind it.  
Before Taehyung can do anything, I step forward, into the room.  
Taehyung makes a little noise, as if wanting to tell me to stop.  
I look back at him, his eyes are wide and filled with fear. He shakes his head. I grab his hand and look him in the eyes.  
"We have to," I say confidently and drag him into the room.  
"No, they're watching," he states and points down to his right.  
I follow his pointing finger and am surprised I didn't notice the little ledge at the bottom of the mirror, a foot off the floor. And standing on it, a little human robot, it's eyes following us.  
"We go," Taehyung insists.  
I look to the door again just as a shadow crosses it. Fear fills me, unexplainable fear.  
And then we are both running through the water like substance and back through the jungle. We don't stop until we are back to the clearing.  
Both of us collapse onto the moss covered ground, panting, trying to catch our breath. Then we make eye contact, and it doesn't matter that neither of us really speak the same language, we understand perfectly what we are saying.  
We're doomed to remain here, stuck. Despair fills my entire being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night, I remember 5 of my dreams. One of them, I was a robot, that's new. But they were all so vivid and insane. I can't stop thinking about any of them. And there like little snippets of a bigger story.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a short film I'm hiring someone to edit. The only update I will be making is putting a link to the short film and fundraiser page. Turn this into a web series. It's not about BTS, the series isn't. I mean, if I could use this little story for promo film, I would. But BTS is way too busy. And I don't know them or have the money to pay them to film it. Or anything like that. Plus, it's dark.
> 
> Oh, and if anyone wants to actually make this BTS version of "Life is Sleep, Death the Awakening", feel free. This doesn't give away anything to the web series other than the fact that it's about dreams and nightmares.
> 
> Sorry it's so dark and my head is clearly not screwed on properly. It didn't sound so dark in my mind. I was wrong. I'm sorry.


End file.
